FMA: I Can't Sleep!
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Roy can't sleep because of dreams from his past so he goes to Hughes for some help. Oneshot!


I Can't Sleep!

(Disclaimers: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. BUT! They will always own me and my imagination WOOT!)

(Roy x Hughes! Hard YAOI and tender moments! ENJOY!)

I made this Fan-fic for those Roy and Hughes lovers! This was inspired by the song "Under my umbrella – male version" because it's so romantic and it fits them both perfectly. So please R&R AKA Read and Review! Thank you so much for reading this! Oh, you'll also notice that Roy's person is romantically shy as well as aggressive and messed up. While Hughes is the is in the lead and stern, yet still trying to be loyal. So don't hate! It's a little awkward so you've been warned!

XOXOXOX

Roy tossed and turned in his satin sheets. The memories of the Ishbal war were flooding his mind with horrible images. Roy quivered within the sheets and tried to think of something else besides the horrid memories. This had happened every night since the Elric boys came. He couldn't understand what was causing it.

Finally Roy shot up in sitting position, gripping the sheets tighter while his every breath grew even more unstable and sweat formed above his brow. He looked over at the clock on his side table to see the time. 12:00 on the dot… It happened this time every night. Why though? Roy wondered this for a long time before he got that gut feeling like something wasn't right. It was unsettling, something wasn't right. Roy threw the sheets off his bare body and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I need to get out of here… But hell, where will I go 12:00 at night!" He growled angrily and then it hit him.

Roy smirked then slowly stood from his messy bed and grabbed his boxers that lie on the end of the bed, and then put them on. Roy then slowly walk to his dresser and got some clothes then slipped on some on. They weren't the best of choices though, Roy could've chosen better. Roy then casually walked to the door and left.

Hughes woke up for the second time that night and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable for some reason. He quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Garcia his wife in the process. The second his feet touched the oak wood floor he shivered. Hughes hated the cold wood beneath his feet. _Why couldn't we have gotten a rug? _Hughes thought as he walked into the bathroom, to the sink. He was about to turn the handle and splash some water on his face when he heard three loud distinctive knocks on the door.

"What? A guest at this hour? I wonder who it could be." Hughes asked himself, exiting the bathroom and walking through his room quietly into the hall.

Hughes walked to the front door slowly, his eyes slowly shutting and opening. He was so tiered, he couldn't take it. Finally he reached the front door and prepared himself for who it might be. Then he opened the door to find Roy Mustang in blue PJ's.

"Roy?" Hughes asked in surprise, he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing right.

"Yeah…" Roy confirmed with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? It's like 12:30 at night?" Hughes said angrily loudly, but not loud enough to wake Garcia.

"I couldn't sleep…" Roy admitted shyly as he walked past Hughes into the house.

Hughes groaned and shut the door behind Roy. Hughes then followed Roy into the living room to find him lying on the couch. Hughes wasn't ready for guests at all but Roy didn't care. This was one of Roy's safe places he could come to if he was troubled and right now he was really troubled.

"You know there if a bed in the couch, right?" Hughes commented as he sat on the other couch across from Roy.

"I can't sleep Hughes… I had a nightmare…" Roy said as he sat up and got off the couch.

"Was it about Ishbal?" Hughes asked as he watched the young man approach him.

Roy stopped in front Hughes and Hughes just watched Roy carefully. But Hughes's eyes widened when he saw a tear roll down Roy's cheek. Roy was crying…

"Roy…" Hughes said in a whisper as he stared up at the younger man before him.

"Hughes… Will you help me…Forget it…The nightmare…?" Roy murmured shyly and sniffled while climbed onto Hughes lap.

Hughes was speechless. Was this really happening? Hughes blushed a bright red as he looked at Roy who sat in his lap and clung to his purple PJ top like a needy child. Roy leaned in close and let their lips brush. But Hughes quickly turned his head to the side away from Roy's face and Roy backed off a little in surprise.

"Roy I know we had a relationship long ago but you can't keep acting like this… Especially over a stupid nightmare." Hughes said in an attempt to sound mad which obviously didn't work because Roy moved closer once more.

"Sure I can." Roy purred.

"Roy, stop this isn't right. Besides if Garcia woke up and saw this she'd be upset…" Hughes reminded with a nervous gulp.

"Ah, so what you're saying is that you would do it if she wasn't here?" Roy questioned and began nibbling on the nape of Hughes bare neck the barely showed because of his slightly unbuttoned pajama top.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Hughes in an exhaling breath.

"Then what is it?" Roy asked, sliding his tongue up Hughes neck.

"I-… I just can't… I've got a kid… Besides I-…?"

"Don't make excuses Hughes." Roy interrupted angrily and started sucking on Hughes jaw.

By now Hughes was out of excuses. He could even feel sweat forming above his brows and feel his lower half start aching. _How is this exciting?_ Hughes thought and shut his eyes tight, feeling the heated lips make their way across his cheek to his lips.

"Roy no…" Hughes said breathlessly.

"Why not? You're my best friend right?" Roy asked, cupping Hughes cheek and forcing Hughes face to face his.

"Yeah but-…"

"If you're my best friend then you'd want to help me erase these horrid images from my mind and replace them with something else." Roy interrupted happily then kissed Hughes roughly on the lips.

Hughes tired pull away but Roy wouldn't let him. Roy pinned Hughes's arms to the couch and tried deepening the kiss. Roy slyly forced his tongue in Hughes mouth and in doing so he heard a slight moan slip Hughes throat. Roy was immediately thrown off guard when Hughes soon joined him and entangled his tongue with Roy's, letting them tango together.

"I told you… Not to make excuses… Didn't I?" Roy purred through the heated kiss.

"I'm just helping a friend in need." Hughes snapped back, deepening the kiss further and wrapping his arms around Roy's almost feminine waist, pulling him closer and closing the gap between them.

Roy slowly snaked his arms around Hughes neck and made a little noise which was quiet amusing to Hughes. An before Hughes the kiss was broken off and he was watching Roy peel of his purple pajama top. Hughes blushed and helped Roy with his own before they continued.

"Roy…" Hughes purred and bent over to kiss the younger mans chest.

Roy moaned when Hughes hot lips touched his bare chest. But as if that wasn't enough Hughes had begun rubbing his rough fingers over Roy's little rosy nubs making him moan louder. Hughes quickly kissed him to silence the sound so he wouldn't wake up Garcia.

"If you keep it up I'll have to stop." Hughes huffed through the kiss and began to pinch Roy's sensitive nubs hard.

Hughes quickly parted the kiss and got back to work on his previous assignment. Roy gasped and covered his mouth when Hughes nipped harshly down on one making it turn if possible an even darker red. Hughes smiled and did it again just to receive a gaspy moan from Roy. But it was quickly cut off by another quick kiss.

"Now," Hughes removed himself from nibbling Roy's chest and turned, putting his legs up on the couch and laid down resting his head on the couches soft arm. "Roy if you want to forget about something then I suggest you keep yourself busy with something." Hughes chuckled mischievously at the younger man who sat on his lap blushing at his words.

Roy almost jumped when he felt something hard touch his butt. His eyes immediately grew wide as he turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at the big bulge in Hughes pajama bottoms. _Does he mean occupy myself with that?_ Roy looked back at Hughes. _But when we were together we never went this far. So why now?_ Roy thought, watching Hughes chuckle lightly.

"If you don't want to do it you don't have to," Hughes sat up and put his hand behind himself on the couch for support. "But if you don't I guarantee you probably won't get this chance with me again." Hughes smiled lightly.

"But-." Roy tired to say before Hughes interrupted.

"I know how long you've wanted to do it with me. That's why I broke it off between us back in Ishbal. I guess you could say," Hughes put his forehead to Roy's chest and placed a supporter hand on Roy's waist. "I was scared of love back then…" Hughes giggled nervously in a low tone.

_That was the only reason?_ Roy thought in shock. Roy was surprised and his face showed it quite clearly. But his shocked face slowly turned into a heartwarming smile as he hunched over and wrapped his arms around Hughes's neck giving him a loving hug.

"I said I'd always be your friend. I took an oath, and I'll stick by your side till the end." Roy whispered with a quiet sniffle into Hughes ear.

"Roy…" Hughes murmured softly back in Roy's ear creasing his eyes ever so lightly as he held Roy tighter with his one arm.

"Hughes… _I love you_…" Roy spoke softly and pulled back to look in his friends hazel eyes.

Hughes just looked at Roy's teary eyes with a frown. Hughes slowly raised the hand from Roy's waist and lifted it to Roy's face. Tenderly Hughes wiped the salty tears from Roy's eyes and then cupped his cheek. _Is this how he felt about me? For this long?_ Hughes asked himself and softly planted a needy sensual kiss on Roy's lips.

"You can come here any time okay Kiddo? Because we'll always have each other. No matter what." Hughes said happily and kissed him again this time in a less needy and with a more loving and desired kiss.

"So does this mean you love me?" Roy asked shyly with slightly reddened face.

Hughes quickly flipped them over so he was on top of Roy. Roy didn't know whether that was _yes _or _no_ so he pushed Hughes's face away with his hand angrily. Roy wasn't about to make love to someone who didn't love him. Roy growled at the sound of Hughes chuckle.

"You should know the answer by now kiddo," Hughes took Roy's hand that was pushing him away into his own and then looked him straight in the eyes with a smile. "Of course I love you…" Hughes said, his sentence trailing off into a whisper as he leaned in close.

Roy shy/childish angry innocent face took a turn and surprised Hughes when he saw Roy's evil smile appear. Hughes gasped and fell on Roy's chest at the heated touch of fingers groping him. Within an a few seconds he was rock hard once more.

"Roy… That's uncool…" Hughes panted against Roy's chest and through his fingers, gripping his shoulder with one hand while the other stay placed on his mouth to conceal the moans and groans.

"Is it," Roy squeezed harder making Hughes moan and buck into his hand. "I think you like it." Roy smirked.

"Roy stop… this isn't fair… You cheated… you played me." Hughes whined, eye's shut tight enjoying the feeling of Roy's skilled fingers, gripping Roy's shoulders tighter and digging his fingernails into Roy's skin.

Roy grunted at the sudden pain but then smirked at the damp feeling on Hughes pants. Hughes never really had been taken over before. He was always in the lead and never the one being pleasured so he never really moaned for anyone which embarrassed him to no end. Hughes gasped once more when he felt Roy's hand inside his pants stroking him hard and fast.

"How does it feel? Is it good? Do you like it?" Roy asked with a smirk, eagerly awaiting his answer while he tightened his grip and stroked him harder making Hughes whimper.

"Roy stop," Hughes uncovered his mouth and used that hand to grip Roy's other shoulder. "I can't…" Hughes trailed off panting harder.

"Hm? Can't what?" Roy said with an all out evil grin and twisting his hard strokes making the pleasure unbearable.

Hughes let out a distinctive loud breath as he came in Roy's hand. Roy couldn't help but chuckle when Hughes looked up at Roy with a flushed breathless face. Roy removed his hand from within Hughes pants and lifted the seed covered hand to Hughes face. Roy slyly stuck two fingers into Hughes mouth and then kissed him roughly. Hughes's face immediately scrunched up at his seeds bitter taste but with Roy inside his mouth as well it quickly went away and Hughes kissed deeper wanting more.

"Roy I can't wait. I need you now." Hughes growled hungrily, breaking off their kiss.

Roy just kept his glued on smirk and shook his head no to Hughes request. Roy had his own Ideas. He wanted to be on the top. But Hughes kept insisting so Roy had no choice but to let him have his way for awhile.

"Now I'm going to have some payback for your little show back there." Hughes said with a gleam in his eyes as his famous trademark grin came into play.

Roy of course knew he was in trouble for the bad experience he put Hughes through which wasn't really bad in Hughes opinion. But of course he wasn't going to just give into Hughes at first touch. He was going to put up a fight.

"You are so going to pay…" Hughes grinned wider in the process of slipping both his hands down Roy pants and beginning his fun.

"You bet." Roy grunted back at the feeling of warm hands playing with his member and sack.

"Are you sure?" Hughes purred, suddenly entering two fingers in Roy's hot entrance and fingering him fast making Roy gasp.

"Because you look ready." Hughes pointed out as Roy let out a loud moan which was then once again cut off by Hughes hot and juicy lips.

"Now do you give up? Because I'm tired of playing with my food." Hughes said in a low tone.

"Bastered…" Roy hissed in a gaspy voice.

Hughes quietly removed his hands from Roy's pants then stood up off Roy and the couch with a devilish grin. Roy slowly sat up in a slight daze and watched as Hughes let his pajama pants drop. Roy scanned Hughes's body up and down with a smirk then griped his own pajama bottoms before slipping them off. There both men stood, naked…

"Now why don't you ride the Mustang?" Roy asked in a seductive sensual tone.

Hughes amused by the question arched a brow as he stared back at the young man on his couch. Hughes smiled and quietly climbed onto Roy's lap stratling him. Roy just watched while Hughes positioned himself above his member.

"I hope this Mustang is tame." Hughes snickered and slowly made his way down onto Roy's solid friend.

"Tch, you wish." Roy snorted, gripping Hughes's wait, pushing him down faster.

"Fuck Roy..." Hughes panted, gripping Roy shoulders for support, letting Roy's shaft sink in and waiting for the pain to ease.

"Apparently the little horsy likes me…" Hughes groaned quietly, sliding all the way down onto the pulsating dick.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at the idiotic comment. Roy was getting very impatient and began to squirm underneath Hughes making his grunt and groan. Finally the pain left and Hughes began to move up and down. Roy just watched, enjoying his free show.

"Roy… If Garcia finds… out about this… I'll kill you…" Hughes moaned and panted breathlessly, moving faster.

"You think you can," Roy thrust up a bit making Hughes cover his mouth and muffle the loud moan. "But you can't. You love me to much…" Roy huffed and thrust again receiving another muffled cry from Hughes.

"Hughes," Roy grunted, thrusting again and this time repeating the action over and over. "Move faster." Roy gulped, watching his friend ride him hard.

"Roy," Hughes began swirling his hips and rocking his whole body back and forth, grinding Roy. "Kiss me!" Hughes moaned loudly and quickly got his wish.

Hughes quickly received a rough sloppy kiss from Roy and let his moans escape into Roy's mouth. But it was the same for Roy. All Roy could do was groan, exhale and inhale rapidly while feeling Hughes's body rub up against his. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt and all he was hearing was his name.

"More!" Hughes cried out absentmindedly without thinking of the others in the house, he was in ecstasy.

Finally Hughes and Roy came ending the fun. They both quickly got dressed before the commotion began. Also known as 'Elicia' Hughes daughter.

"Daddy? What werew you doing'a?" She yawned, watching the front door shut.

Hughes smiled sheepishly and giggled scarcly before he could even choke out an answer. "Nothing baby girl," He said running up and scooping her into his arms. "C'mon you need to get back to bed. You've got pre-school tomorrow remember?" He chirped and painfully walked with her in his arms to her room and put her to bed.

As for Roy…

"So tierd…" He groaned, falling face first into the sheets.

XOXOXXOXO

Sorry if you didn't like it. I had to finish it because I wrote it awhile ago… please REVIEW for me!


End file.
